


The /Real/ Story

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03 Coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen buddy," Dean lets out a breath and decides to just get it over with, rip the bandage off, "You can’t stay here." </p><p>Cas stares at him, heartbroken, and Dean gives in after a moment, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him down the hall so they can talk in private where he knows Zeke isn’t listening. And Cas, bless him, lets Dean lead him away with no complaint. In fact, he doesn’t say anything until they’re behind Dean’s closed bedroom door. “I don’t understand,” he starts (and Dean hates just how upset Cas sounds), “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The /Real/ Story

"Listen buddy," Dean lets out a breath and decides to just get it over with, rip the bandage off, "You can’t stay here." 

Cas stares at him, heartbroken, and Dean gives in after a moment, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him down the hall so they can talk in private where he knows Zeke isn’t listening. And Cas, bless him, lets Dean lead him away with no complaint. In fact, he doesn’t say anything until they’re behind Dean’s closed bedroom door. “I don’t understand,” he starts (and Dean hates just how  _upset_  Cas sounds), “Did I do something wrong?” 

"No, you didn’t do anything wrong," Dean pulls Cas over to his bed and sits him down on the edge of it, struggling to explain himself for a moment. They both know how much Dean wants him here; safe, warm, happy, well-fed and with them. "It’s just…" He fumbles for a moment, hands hanging in the air in front of him as he tries to think of something, anything to say -  _There’s an angel in Sammy that he doesn’t know about and he’s kinda keeping him alive and he said if you stay here then he’ll just let Sam die and I don’t really know what to do because I could lose either one or both of you without even trying and I’m kinda fucking terrified that I fucked up more than I’ll be able to fix_ , doesn’t seem like a good starting point. 

"It’s just you don’t want me here?" Cas finishes solemnly. Dean shakes his head so fast he almost blushes, "No! No, god Cas, no,  _of course_  I want you here.” When he looks down his hands are resting on his best friend’s knees and yeah, that’s enough thigh touching for one day. 

"I don’t understand," the other man’s frown somehow deepens and the way it makes Dean’s chest ache is something he’s going to have to ignore until later. "You and me both, buddy," the hunter chuckles bitterly and runs a hand through his hair as he stairs down at his bedroom floor. "Sam… we…  _we_  think that you and Kevin staying in the same place might be too dangerous for now. You’ve both got angels gaming for your asses and we don’t want to risk losing either one of you.” 

Castiel is still frowning when Dean looks up and he makes an abortive gesture with his hands to settle them on his friend’s shoulder but pulls them back, “Dean… I… understand that but if I may be so blunt, I would rather literally eat my own feces than go through the last week again.”

Despite the shitty situation he’s found himself in, that seems to startle a laugh out of Dean and he bumps their shoulders together, smiling a little at the man next to him, “I know, man. And I mean… I’ll give you some fake cards, I’ll give you money, a phone, some clothes, hell, I’ll even steal you a car if you want. But Cas…” He chances another look up at the man he’s in love with, blushing a little when he sees how reverently Cas is staring back at him, “You know I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if I didn’t have to. You… understand?”

It’s quiet for much longer than Dean expected it to be and he closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the look on Cas’ face, whatever it may be.

Eventually though Castiel sighs sadly and rests a hand on Dean’s knee, “No. I don’t understand… but…” He lifts Dean’s chin up so they’re looking eye-to-eye, “I trust that you’re doing this for a reason. And while I may not understand it, may think it’s foolish even because you are and have always been a terrible liar, Dean Winchester,” Cas smiled fondly at him as his hand moved to cup the hunter’s cheek, “But I trust you have your reasons. And I trust that when the time is right, you will tell me why you are really doing this.” Dean let out a relieved breath and before he could stop himself, leaned forward and kiss Cas square on the mouth.

It took his brain a moment to kick in and when he realized what he was doing, Dean jumped back so fast he almost fell off the bed. Cas was staring at him with his mouth hanging open and Dean felt himself blushing, “Uh… oops?”

Somehow, the look on Cas’ face hurt more than it had in the library when Dean said he couldn’t stay.

Dean scooted closer to him hesitantly after a moment and sighed, “Listen… I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to… I don’t want to keep hurting you.” He laughed bitterly and ran a hand through his hair once again, “Cas… I… man, I want you here. I want you safe. And I would give anything to be able to have that right now… but…” 

"But… you don’t want me to get hurt," Cas finished for him and set a hand on top of Dean’s. The hunter smiled a little as he turned his hand over and they were palm-to-palm before lacing their fingers together, "Yeah. I need you, ‘member?" 

He says it jokingly and notices the way Cas flinches a little before squeezing his hand and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I… I need you too, you know.” Dean closes his eyes and turns his head to hide his face in Cas’ hair, breathing him in for a moment selfishly as he mumbles, “Good. Cause as soon as it’s safe, you’re comin’ back here. Got you a room and everything.” 

They stayed like that for a while longer before Castiel cleared his throat, “Perhaps I should get going…” And Dean hates himself all over again, “Yeah, uh… just… let me get you your stuff, okay?” 

After the crypt incident, Dean had picked up some clothes here and there in what he guessed was Cas’ size, just in case. It was wishful thinking at the time but now he wonders if somehow he knew that this was going to happen eventually. The clothes fill up an entire duffle bag to the brim and he gives Cas an old phone, three fake cards and six hundred dollars in cash that he had saved up. Prints out walking directions to a motel nearby before making some calls to hunter friends to see if anybody has a couch Cas can crash on. Makes him a couple PB&J sandwiches for the road. Walks him out to the end of the driveway and lets Cas kiss him again, cups his cheek as he leans into it and whispers, “Call me.”

Castiel smiles against his lips, “I will.” Dean wraps his arms around him a little tighter, “Everyday.” The other man huffs a laugh, “I will do my best.” Dean pulls back and rests their forehead together as he rolls his eyes fondly, “At least twice a week so I know you’re alive, okay?” 

"Yes mom," Cas deadpans and grins after a moment, clearly proud of himself. "Shut up," Dean mumbles fondly as he kisses Cas one more time before pushing him away gently, "Go… Sure you don’t want me to drive you?" He watches as Castiel walks a couple feet with the duffle slung over his shoulder, looking over it to smile at Dean, "I’ve found I rather enjoy walking…" 

Dean grins, laughing quietly to himself as he starts walking backwards towards the bunker and calls out, “You’re a freak!” He catches the beginning of the answering grin on Cas’ face before he turns and throws up a hand behind him, flipping him the bird, “Fuck you Winchester!” Dean doesn’t think he’s laughed that hard in a long time.

"Be safe," the hunter mumbles quietly as he watches from the top of the stairs to the bunker. Dean doesn’t look away until he can’t see Cas anymore and when he turns around, Sam is standing _right there_. “Jesus Christ Sammy!” He clutches his chest only half-melodramatically and glares up at his younger brother, “Warn a guy! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” 

As soon as ‘Sam’ opens his mouth though, Dean knows it’s not really his brother, “Apologies. That was not my intention.” Ezekiel flashed Sam’s eyes towards the road where Castiel had been a few minutes prior, “Is Castiel gone?” Dean scowls petulantly as he nods, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yeah, he’s gone.” 

"Good," Ezekiel smiles broadly, perhaps bigger than Dean’s seen him, before letting Sam take control again. His brother looks momentarily confused at being outside before he just shakes his head and frowns a little at Dean. Sam looks between his brother and the road that Castiel must’ve left on before speaking, "He didn’t have to leave, you know. Him and Kev would’ve been perfectly safe here." 

"Can’t be too careful, Sammy," Dean mumbles and hates himself for it. He shrugs a little as he clears his throat, bumping his elbow against his brother’s, "Besides, Jody’ll take care of him for a couple weeks. And when Garth gets back from his hunt, he said Cas can crash with him… Tracy said she’s got room in her car… Krissy… Charlie…" 

Mercifully, Sam lets it drop at that. 

They go back inside and Dean starts cooking dinner as Sam goes to talk to Kevin. After dinner they watch some TV for a bit before going back to their respective rooms, the night having been unusually quiet and free of bickering between the brothers. 

When Dean gets under the covers in his room, he notices that his phone is blinking with a notification for one new text message. It’s the phone he gave Cas. 

> _I do not like motels. C_  
>  Nobody does, man. D  
>  You and Sam do. C  
>  Difference between liking something and convenience. D  
>  Did you remember the salt lines? Devil’s traps? Anti-possession necklace? Angel blade under your pillow? Gun nearby? D  
>  Yes, Dean. C  
>  I missed you. C

Dean stares at his phone for a full minute before closing his eyes and replying.

> _Come home soon. D_  
>  _I missed you too. D_  
>  :) C  
>  Good night, Dean. C  
>  Night Cas. D

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr!](http://domdanneel.tumblr.com/post/64882884705/listen-buddy-dean-lets-out-a-breath-and-decides)


End file.
